NADA DURA PARA SIEMPRE
by estrellita97
Summary: una historia sobre len rin neru y miku nada dura para siempre es algo que rin debera entender por mas duro que sea leeanlo onegaii


estoy tan emosionada- se repetia una linda chica de cabello rubio asta el hombro ojos celestes y tez blanca

-apurate rin o nos dejara el avion-repetia una chica igualmente rubia de cabello asta la cintura

las dos chicas partireron ha tokio japon salieron de su peque a ciudad por que tenian un beca en un istituto lujoso fueron 8 horas de viaje las chicas estaban completaamente agotadas llegaron a unos departamentos peque os pero lo sufientemente grande para las dos cada quien se acomodo en su habitacion despues descansaron y salieron para comprar lo que les hacia falta para el instituto

-rin, que cres que deba usar rosa o negro-dijo neru ense enandole unos listones -nose neru pero ya tengo hambre-dijo rin tocandose el estomago -no tienes remedio rin-dijo neru suspirando y llevandose los dos listones

entraron a una fuente de sodas se comieron un helado supremo hamburguesas y dos licuados y rin comio galletas como desquisiada

-rin en donde te cabe todo eso-dijo neru bajandole una gotita estilo anime -ha?- dijo rin con la boca llena -olvidalo-dijo neru resignandose a que su amiga comiera como vaca -hoo que rico estubo todo-dijo rin con una risa tan confortable

neru solo asintio y se fueron a casa mis cansadas desepancaron todo y ordenando su nuevo hogar era viernes en la noche aun tenian tiempo antes de que el colejio empesara y las dos recordaron la vida que dejaron atras y las nuevas aventuras que tendrian

-y crees que habran chicos sexys-dijo neru casi babeando -hahaha ni idea pero si uno se pasa de listo lo mato-dijo rin alzando su mano peligrosamente -rin tu siempre tan agresiva-dijo con la gotita anime bajando de su nuca -no tanto neru yo soy un angel-dijo habriendo un paquete de galletas -por sierto tu nunca te has enamorado verdad-dijo acusadoramente -claro que si no te acuerdas de rinto rei y luki-dijo la chica -dije enamorada no ilusionada aceptesmoloslo nunca te has enamorado perdidamente-dijo neru con satisfaccion -este...bueno...yo-dijo rin sonrojada -ami no me enga as- dijo neru -no ha llegado ese chico que me enamore y ya callate neru o quieres hablar de nero- dijo rin con mirada de venganza -ha? no me ire adormir -dijo neru dandole un beso en la mejilla y huyendo asu cuarto -pff-dijo rin apagando la luz llendose a dormir

el fin de semana paso como agua y las chicas salieron muy deprisa ya que se les hiso tarde

-es tu culpa neru si no te huvieras tardado tanto en pintarte -dijo rin con reproche -pero si tu fuiste la que se quedo dormidota y la que se tardo horas-dijo neru enojada -bueno no hay que buscar culpables paso y ya -dijo riendose -no solo entramos amitad de a o aparte por tu culpa llegaremos tarde-dijo neru

en eso a rin sele callo su lapizero pero la puerta estaba apunto de cerrarse

-corre neru corre!-dijo neru para que se adelantara -pero rin -dijo neru -neru!dijo gritando -ok esta bien-dijo neru y se adelanto

cuando rin recojia sus cosas un chico no muy alto rubio de ojos celestes le ayudo a recojer todo

-hola-dijo el chico muy sonriente -hola -dijo rin sin mucha importancia -soy len-dijo este -rin-dijo ella -eres nueva-dijo el -si es mi primer dia-dijo rin -bueno suerte -dijo len

los dos se levantaron y siguieron su camino apenas alcanzaron a llegar neru la esperaba con mirada acusadora

-quien es ese chico-dijo con mirada de insinuasion -len-dijo riendose -ho len es muy guapo-dijo neru -asi? casi no lo mire -dijo ella -hay rin tu siempre en las nuves-dijo neru molesta -no fue gran cosa solo me ayudo a recojer mis cosas- dijo rin

neru la miro con resignasion y se fueron ha clase y aquel chico rubio estaba en la misma clase para su mala suerte neru y rin estaban en asientos distintos rin estaba en el asiento de al final pegada hacia la ventana y alado estaba len cuando termino la clase salieron ala cafeteria

-boy al ba o te veo en la cafeteria-dijo rin

mientras len y un chico de cabello gris conversaban

-hahaha si dell hoy rechaze a tres chicas hahaha soy todo un galan-dijo len muy arogante -ha te gano len en esta semana llevo un recor de 15 chicas-dijo el chico de cabello gris y ojos rojos

rin no pudo evitar escuchary se echo a reir

-haha encerio eso suena mas como una i-dijo la oji-azul -i?-dijeron los dos chicos -si i de idiotas hahahahahaha -dijo rin muriendo se risa -valla valla pero si nos deseas rinn-dijo len hacercandose peligrosamente -pues que cres que no len-dijo rin dandole una palmada en la mejilla y llendose riendo de ahi -valla que chica tan loca pero viste que linda esta creo que le hablare mas -dijo dell -no dejamela ami-dijo len serio

rin entro ala cafereria encontrandose con neru

-por tardaste tanto?-dijo ella -me encontre con len y otro payaso-dijo rin molesta -pero que paso -dijo neru confundida -es un idiota y no quiero hablar del tema ok-dijo sacando su tipico paquete de galletitas -vale-dijo neru -asustada ya que rin masacraba las galletas

el clase len le paso un papel a rin que decia asi

OYE LINDA QUIERES HACER ALGO? :3

SI CLARO AHORCARTE SE PUEDE? -_-

POR QUE TAN OSTIL LINDURA? x33

POR QUE TAN BESTIA PATAN?-.-

VAMOS DEJATE QUERER PRINCESA :**

NO ME DIGAS PRINCESA BAKA!

PRINCESA PRINCESA PRINCESA PRINCESA 7u7

TE MATARE...

en eso rin lo miro con una aura asesina len le asusto eso y lo dejo por hoy saliendo de clases neru habia echo algunas amigas y rin seguia peleando con len

-que tanto te pasabas con len he?-dijo neru denuevo insinuando algo -ya te dije es un idiota que le encanta molestarme-dijo rin furiosa -que raro len-kun no es asi-dijo kasane teto -ha? que sabes de el teto-dijo neru -es un chico muy amable y es novio de miku-dijo teto -tiene novia?-dijo rin echa una furia -si por que?-dijo teto -me permiten tengo que ir a areglar un asunto-dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante y marchandose para irse con el futuro cadaber -mejor la sigo adelantense chicos-dijo neru

mientras tanto una peque a rubia con ojos de demonio buscaba asu presa cuando huvico a un rubio tomando agua de espaldas

te encontre-dijo con una sonrisa macabra

la chica se abalanzo asi espalda dandole de golpes-no espera rin -apenas decia len-rin por favor para-dijo el- como puedes coquetear teniendo novia idiota animal baka baka baka!-decia ella aun encima de el, depronto una rubia presensio aquella ecenita y fue a detener asu amiga-rin para-dijo neru desesperada-neru no te metas o sabes que pasara-dijo rin con fuego en los ojos-neru la tomo de la cintura la jalo probocando que las dos calleran al suelo-corre len-kun corre!-dijo neru antes que rin callera en si-espero pero que rayos paso-dijo len adolorido-rin se paro de un golpe y dijo -tu! tienes novia y coqueteas?-dijo ella

neru la sostubo por detras

-encerio len vete o te mataran-dijo neru -haha tranquila rin estas celosita princesa?-dijo len -hijo de*****-dijo rin echando lumbre por la boca -no deviste hacer eso -dijo neru -sueltame neru estas departe de el?-dijo ella -no rin calmate por favor-dijo con la misma gotita en su nuca

-estas departe de el!-dijo rin neru la solto y huyo asia la salida len callendo en lo que havia pasado siguio a neru echando la carrera y rin los seguia los tres salieron del instituto disparados cuando crelleron aver perdido a rin se escodieron en un arbol

-uff estubo serca no?-dijo len -si no sabes cuanto todo por tu culpa ella nos matara-dijo la rubia -valla si que tiene su caracter-dijo el oji celeste -no te imaginas-se hoyo una ves -len tienes vos de mujer-dijo neru -que yo esa no fue tu vos?-los jiraron la cabeza y vieron a rin como un demonio-HA!-gritaron y corrieron pero rin los jalo del cuello -no rin no me mates-dijo len -si rin no mataras atu hermanita ala que tanto amas verdad fue len no yo-dijo neru -neru.. no compraras a rin con esos trucos baratos

asi siguieron dicutiedo echandose la culpa uno a otro cuando rin solto una carjada de todo lo que decia-hahaha que risa- neru y len se dieron cuenta de que la libraron y fueron todos juntos a comer algo fue una tarde muy tranquila len diciendole princesa a rin y neru poniendose celosa asi pasaron los dias con peleas risas y mucha diversion los tres se divertian mucho entonces rin se sentia un poco extra a veia como neru coqueteaba con muchos chicos y ella queria probarlo asi que empeso ha charlar con sus pretendientes eran varios admiradores y decidio darles una oportunidad

-hey rin-dijo len -hi len-dijo rin con una sonrisa -y neru-dijo el -esta en actividades de su club-dijo ella -ha que bien quieres que vallamos juntos a casa claro -oye rin no has tomado un club?-dijo len -si el de canto pero esta cerrado por ahora no hay maestro por?-dijo ella -y si te cambias artes asi estarias mas tiempo juntos-dijo el algo sonrojado -este gracias pero mis compa eron de canto son muy lindos y no quisiera perderlos-dijo ella -ha ok-dijo tono molesto -pasa algo?-dijo ella confundida -es solo que dijiste que hay mas personas mas lindas que yo-dijo sonrojado -haha no hay nadie mas lindo que tu len-dijo ella sonrojada -esta bien pero no lo vuelvas a decir o me enojare-dijo feliz -oye pero si me pueden dar besos en la mejilla verdad-dijo ella -NO! eso solo lo puedo hacer yo-dijo len poniedose detras de ella enojado -pero len yo tambien quiero tener novio-dijo ella -miku no es mi novia solo es una amiga solo le ayude con su ex novio-dijo el -no te creo -dijo rin con la mirada hacia abajo -encerio puedes preguntarle le dire que no le puedo ayudar por favor se mi novia -ha? NO yo no soy ninguna quita novios -dijo rin -entiende miku solo es mi amiga rin acepta o encerio me enojare-dijo len -len en que pienso que solo estas jugando conmigo-dijo ella triste -no es asi...-dijo el dandole un tierno beso sorpresa rin quedo en shok solto todo y se dejo llevar -te amo princesa-le susurro -len yo te amo-dijo ella abrazandolo y besandolo

los dos se fueron muy felices len llevo a casa a rin despidiendose de un lindo beso rin estaba en las nubes viendo todo color de rosa cuando llego neru

-hey hey tierra llando a rin-dijo neru -asi que pasa-dijo rin saliendo de su fantasia -que pasa?-dijo neru confundida -veras neru es que yo... bueno yo... lo que pasa es que yo-dijo la oji-azul -solo dilo!-dijo neru desesperada -len es mi novio!-dijo rin casi gritando -wow encerio?-dijo ella sorprendida -si el no te gusta verdad? si no yo termino con el lo juro-dijo rin nerviosa -claro que no tonta yo solo lo veo como un hermanito me da mucho gusto boda-dijo y la abrazo-pero... el no tiene novia esa la tal miku?-dijo ella

entonces rin le conto a detalles todo lo que paso neru se sentia muy feliz por la felicidad de su amiga todo fue lindo al principio pero algo llego asu vida llamado celos todo empeso por que len vio hablar muy animadamente con kaito

-hola mi lindo len-dijo rin dandole un beso en la mejilla -mientes amas a kaito-dijo celoso -yo te amo a ti solo ati-dijo dandole otro beso-vamos no te molestes mira te escribi esta cansion-entregandole una hoja de papel -que hermosa cansion gracias pero porqe mejor no se la das a tu amor kaito-dijo el -sabes eres un idiota-dijo tirandolo al suelo-pero eres mi idiota, al que amo como una loca-le susurro -mentira se que amas a kaito por que el no es un idiota como yo-dijo riendose y ignorandola -me ignoras?-dijo enojada -hoo pues en fin yo queria jugar a darte mas besos-dijo ella suspirando -juege con su novio kaito-dijo el riendose muy despasito -asi?-dijo enojada -si-dijo el riendose mas fuerte -pues en tonces jugare contigo te guste o no-dijo dandole un beso tan profundo que apenas pudo respirar -no porqe juegas conmigo si tu novio es kaito-dijo el con una sonrisa -no no quiero-le dio otro beso-quieres que juege con ramon a esto?  
-nose el es tu novio no este idiota-dijo serio y muy enojado -mira no eres un idiota ok bueno aveses pero asi te amo eres mio y yo tuya no amo a nadie mas que ati-dijo tiernamente -princesa no deveria salir con chico malo como yo-dijo mirandola -chico malo hahaha para nada no me das ni un poquito de miedo-sijo ella divertida -segura linda chica? ya lo veremos-la volteo y se puso encima de ella nunca digas eso-dijo el -haha no te creo-rin se paro y huyo

toda esa tarde fueron juegos y arumacos pero tambien havian peleas serias donde el orgullo de rin combatia con el de len y discutian sin parar pero todo lo lograron superar amandose y cuidandose uno al otro entonces len decidio que les presenteria a miku aquella amiga de la infancia

-esa tipa me odiara por que le quite a len -dijo rin pensativa -no digas eso el dijo que solo es su amiga rin calma y si no bueno yo la agarro y tu la golpeas-dijo neru abrazandola por detras -neru te quiero muchisimo nose que aria sin ti aparte eres la unica que me soporta eres muy importante para mi te adoro-dijo rin frotando si mejilla -yuri-dijo una vos pervertida -callate!-dijeron neru y rin al ver que era len y su ''amiga''  
miku era menor que rin cabello azul tez clara con una sonrisa alegre

-que opinas-le dijo neru al oido -no sebe peligrosa-dijo rin -si tienes razon-dijo neru examinandola -pero aun asi no que hay que bajar la guardia-dijo rin

neru y rin le hisieron preguntas motrando una cara amable sobre sus malignas intenciones fueron a pasear todos miku molestaba a len como neru solia hacerlo miku paresia ser una buena chica y rin y neru por fin pudieron confiar en ella paso el tiempo y las tres se hisieron grandes amigas y eso le daba gusto a len neru y miku eran las encargadas de ayudar en los problemas que tenian rin y len algunos mas fuertes que otros los cuatro eran una gran familia rin normalmente peleaba con todos por su mal genio pero todos la querian mucho y le soportaban todo cuando len y neru tubieron que irse por un tiempo de viaje miku se quedo con ella para acompa arla y que sesientiera menos sola con len vivo muchas cosas maravillosas algo que jamas havia sentido se entrego a el en cuerpo y alma neru era su hermana del alma siempre sabia que contaria con su apoyo y cari o incondicional y miku aunque no tenia mucho de conoserla podia confiarle su vida entera una mas de su lista de seres lo cuales no podrian vivir rin era completamente feliz no nesesitaba nadamas que eso lo tenia todo pasaron a os de grandiosas aventuras problemas y experiencias pronto acabarian el istituto pero de pronto algo cambio...

-neru oye que te parese si invitamos a miku y vemos peliculas-dijo rin muy entusiasmada -gomene rin pero hise planes con teto y miku tiene una cita con mikuo-dijo neru dandole un beso en la mejilla -ha no te precupes llamare a len aver si quiere salir conmigo-tomo su celular y le mando un msj

COMVERSASION

MI LINDO LEN QUIERES HACER ALGO ^^

LO SIENTO MI PRINCESA PERO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR :/

PERO... CASI YA NO TE VEO DESDE QUE TE CAMBIARON DE CLASE U-U

NO ES MI CULPA HAY MUCHAS PRUEBAS GOMEN PRINCESS :'C

NI UN RATITO? Q3Q

NO LO SIENTO

VALE...

-no puede -dijo rin algo desanimada -ya casi no seben verdad?-dijo neru -si es verdad tiene muchas que hacer-dijo ella -si quieres le canselo a teto-dijo neru -no ve con teto tu y yo ya tendremos tiempo saludala de mi parte- ha rin no le agradaba teto ya que neru se la pasaba mas tiempo con ella y se hisieron intimas amigas -vale nena te amuu-salio -teto baka, neru baka, miku baka, len baka-dijo rin abrazando sus rodillas

el tiempo siguio asi neru pasaba su tiempo con teto y miku ya casi no veia a len hasta que un dia rin se arto MSJ DE LEN

RIN PRINCESA LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO PODRE IR A CENAR HOY..

NO ME IMPORTA DE TODOS MODOS SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO NO?

NO TE PONGAS ASI SABES QUE AGO LO QUE PUEDO

HAHA SI CLARO

ODIO CUANDO TE PONES ASI

NO ME INTERESA LEN PIERDETE O ALGO ASI

len no respondio asu msj y rin estaba enojada y triste

-rin oye vendra teto a jugar con nosotras-dijo neru -que pero eso solo es como mia y tuya por que la invitaste-dijo muy molesta -oye tranquila no sabia que te pondrias asi-dijo neru -sabes que aslo que quieras yo me largo-dijo y salio azotando la puerta

rin estaba triste por que de pronto todo se volvio asi-que pasa no quiero que nada cambie-dijo ella se calmo y fue a casa mas tarde tubo otra pelea con len por el telefono las peleas eran mas frecuentes neru salio por unos dias para visitar asus abuelos entonces y miku era muy neutral y comensaba a fastidiarse con las quejas de rin, entonces rin sola en casa llamaron ala puerta

-len?-dijo rin algo sorprendida -rin tenemos que hablar-dijo serio -ok pasa-dijo y le permitio la entrada -mira esto ya no tiene un futuro-dijo len -de que hablas-dijo rin asustada -sabes yo te lastimo mucho neru me cuenta que lloras por la noches por mi culpa creo que este es nuestro fin no quiero que sufras mas-dijo sin rodeos -pero de que hablas no me agas esto por favor no me digas eso len yo te amo-dijo rin llorando -yo te ame rin contigo fueron los mejores a os contigo-dijo muy serio y cortante -me quisiste?-dijo rin con la vos quebrada sin alma sin nada -si que tengas una vida muy feliz princesa-le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho -LENNN!-grito con todas su fuerzaz-LEN! POR QUE!-dijo se tiro a llorar freneticamente y a gritar esa como si le huvieran quitado el corazon de un solo tiron

rin no podia respirar lloraba dia y noche falto a clases aveces se desahogaba con miku no comia no dormia cuando se armaba de valor y va ala casa de len practicamente a rogarle ella no podia ser feliz sin el para ella el era su felicidad len desaparecio un tiempo se fue de su casa era completamente otra persona no le importaba nada solo se fue cuando neru llego llego fria rin len conto lo que paso y neru solo asintio miku ya no sabia que consejos darle a rin con el tiempo len se le aparecia debes encuando a miku en las noches rin lloraba por su vida llena de felicidad sus promesas rotas y sus sue os vasios se preguntaba que era lo que pudo haber sido en que fallo? que hiso mal? por que todo se comvirtio en su peor pesadilla

-por que len amor de mi vida te tubiste que marchar no soy lo suficiente buena para ti? neru amiga hermana que me falto por que cambiaste miku perdoname por darte mis problemas no lo soporto-rin tomo unas tijeras y se grabo una L en la mu eca probo alcohol un dia se miro al espejo y lo que vi le impacto ya no era aquella chica llena de energia sue os y ambiciones solo era un cuarpo sin vida un fantasma una ilucion-que me paso ellos no fueron los unicos que cambiaron-dijo muy bajo apenas en un susurro jamas sabre que fue lo que paso por que len dejo de amarme o que susedio con neru,entonces lo desidio hiso sus maletas y dejo una carta

NERU:

MI LINDA Y QUERIADA NERU SIEMPRE ESTUBISTE CONMIGO LA QUE TE FALLO FUI YO YO SE QUE ALGUN DIA ME PODRAS PERDONAR DILE A MIKU QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO QUE JAMAS LO OLVIDE USTEDES DOS PUEDEN LUCHAR JUNTAS COMO TU Y YO SOLIAMOS HACERLO LO RECUERDAS YO QUIERO QUE ME RECUERDES COMO LO QUE SOLIA SER CUANDO VEAS A LEN DILE QUE LO AMO Y SIEMPRE LO AMARE ANTES SOLO VEIA LO QUE ERA MEJOR PARA MI PERO AHORA SOLO QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA USTEDES GRACIAS TE DOY POR ESOS MOMENTOS QUE COMPARTIMOS NUNCA TE DEJES VENCER COMO TU DEVIL HERMANA YO SE QUE TU TODO LO SUPERARAS LES DESEO LO MEJOR DE TODO CORAZON...

RIN KAGAMINE...

con lagrimas en los ojos rin dejo la peque a carta en la comoda de neru y se llevo los listones de neru el espejo que un dia miku olvido ahi y todas la cartas de len cuando neru desperto lello la carta sus ojos se inundaron de la grimas llamo a miku y miku llamo a len buscaron por todas partes por dia y noche algunos dicen que rin se suicido callendo de un risco otros dicen que se fugo con un novio secreto otros dicen que la buscaba la policia por asesinato nunca se supo mas de rin kagamine pasaron los a os neru se caso con nero su antiguo novio tubo una boda doble con miku que se caso con mikuo len encontro a una linda chica llamada gumi neru derrepente leia la carta que dejo rin para recordar asu vieja amiga cuando neru tubo asu primer bebe tocaron asu puerta en una peque a caja de cristal estaban los listones de neru el espejo de miku y las cartas de len con una notita que decia si existen los finales felices neru no sabia que decir y se echo a llorar pues por fin entendio que rin dejo de ser egoista y dejo que todos fueran felices..

las cosas nunca duran por siempre todo tiene un fin pero es un nuevo comienso y aun que tu ya no logres ser feliz vela por la felicidad de tu seres queridos


End file.
